Regular Girl in a Medieval World
by ladysarahofcamelot
Summary: Sarah Chase hails from Boston, Massachusetts in the year 2013. On the night of her 21st birthday, she sees a mysterious light and is transported to Camelot of Arthurian legend. How did she get there? How will she get back home? WILL she want to go back home? Find out here! (This is my first fanfic, so we'll just see how this goes!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Sarah Chase and her friends. Everyone else, sadly, belongs to the BBC. **

This is the story of how I found love and lost love. Isn't that what usually happens when you find something? You tend to lose it. That's something that has always happened to me ever since I was little.

You see, my parents died in a car crash when I was three years old. An animal had run into the middle of the road and, in order to not hit the animal, my dad swerved the car. He ended losing control of the car and crashing into a guard rail. My father died instantly and my mother died on the way to the hospital. I was at a family friend's house for the night. It was my parents' weekly date night, or so I was told. They dropped me off at 6 p.m. and that was the last time I ever saw them.

I barely remember that night.

My name is Sarah Chase and I'm an orphan. I spent all of my childhood in the Cambridge Girls Home in Cambridge, Massachusetts. There was the odd foster home every few years, but I was always returned back to the home in the end for some reason or another. I always kept to myself at those places. I'm not too big on strangers. Never was. Over time, I became "old" by adoption standards. Nobody wanted a teenaged girl.

When I turned eighteen, I was booted out of the girls home. Had it not been for a friend from high school, I would've been completely homeless. My parents had left me money, but I couldn't access it until my 21st birthday. In the meantime, I had gotten a job to pay my part of the rent. I was a librarian at the Boston Public Library. There were some demanding hours, but they were completely necessary.

As for my roommates, that had graciously let me stay with them, there is Jackie, who is like my sister. She befriended my on the first day of my freshman year of high school. I was a shy, fourteen year old girl. I didn't know anybody, and I recognize that as being my fault since I never took the initiative. Jackie was a 15 year old sophomore. She gave me a brief tour before homeroom and sat with me at lunch every day. When she graduated, I was devastated. She was my only friend.

When I left the home, Jackie offered me a bed at her apartment with her friend, Kyle. Kyle is as flamboyant as a gay boy can be without being too stereotypical. Jackie and Kyle met their freshman year at Boston University. They worked together at the school's theatre box office to make rent. They'd spend hours together just goofing off. They had decided to get an apartment together their sophomore year and that's where I come in. They needed a third person to split the rent with. It has easily been one of the best decisions I've made as a legal adult.

With my job as a librarian and the two knuckleheads working the box office, we were able to afford a two-bedroom apartment in Allston, which is also known as party town to the college students that live in the area. There were several parties every weekend. Jackie and Kyle would try to make me go with them on occasion, but partying was never really my style. I had to be up early most days, including weekends, so I didn't bother to stay out late all that often. I was an adult now. I couldn't be slacking off.

However, by the time my 21st birthday rolled around, they made me swear to go out with them. I decided that it'd be a good idea. Dressed in some of our nicest party clothes, we headed out down the street in search of a decent party. While Jackie went for a sparkly blue dress, I went for some tight jeans and a nice purple silk blouse. Jackie went for some silver strappy heels and I went for my signature black converse sneakers.

A couple of blocks over, we finally found one. The apartment belonged to a few students from a neighboring university. It was in full swing when we arrived. As soon as we walked in, we made our way to the kitchen, in search of some drinks.

"Oh they have some of the good stuff here!" Jackie said. "I spy with my little eye some absinthe. You've got to try this, Sarah."

"Take a trip with a different kind of fairy" snickered Kyle.

I was unsure. I've only ever had some wine and champagne over the years. My knowledge of alcohol was severely limited. However, since I was with friends with whom I trusted, I didn't see why I should hesitate. I took the shot of absinthe that was handed to me and started to instantly feel the affects of alcohol burning down my throat. I gagged at the taste, but instantly enjoyed the warm sensation it left in my belly. We took another shot each and went to see if we knew anyone at the party.

Being the shy one, I knew I wouldn't know anyone. Kyle and Jackie separated when they saw people they knew and I instantly got lost in the crowded apartment. _Some birthday, _I thought. I was left all alone in a stranger's apartment.

"Hey, cutie! What's a girl like you doing all by her lonesome?" I turned to my left and saw a 6 foot tall frat guy leering at me. _Nope! Not dealing with this right now. _I thought.I wasn't in the mood to deal with drunken strangers who I had absolutely no desire to see again. I went back into the kitchen to get another drink and to try and find Jackie and Kyle. I grabbed a beer and resumed my search.

Jackie and I spot each other at the same moment and she makes her way over to me. "Hey, so I know its your birthday and I feel like such a crappy friend for doing this, but I ran into Mike and we're thinking about going back to his place and talk about us." _"Oh great!" _Mike is Jackie's latest ex. They were good together, for a while, then the fights started. Every couple fights, but these guys make an art of it. Kyle and I have had to team up to keep him away from Jackie quite a few times. Mike saw that Jackie was with me and gave me a small, hopeful smile.

I sighed. "I guess its okay. Have you seen Kyle? I'm thinking about heading home and I haven't seen him in a while."

"I think he went into one of the bedrooms. He was with a total cutie, if you ask me!" Jackie said.

I sighed again. _Looks like I'm going home all by my lonesome. _

"Alright. I guess I'm just going to head home now then. I'll see-" I stopped, noticing Jackie was already halfway dragging Mike out the door as a cab pulled up to the curb. "-you later."

Giving a final glance around the apartment, I left out the front door and started my trek home. I tried not to walk home alone at night all too often. I'm not naive. I know its dangerous, especially in this part of the city, especially after having a few drinks. Drunk college kids are always running rampant.

I get two blocks away when I heard a weird sound coming from an alley.

Now I just told you I'm not naive and I am most certainly not, so I recognize a bad situation when I see one. However, when I tried walking past it, I literally felt a strong pull towards it. Whatever was down there, was making a weird noise that peaked my interest. I very slowly made my way down the alley. I had my cellphone in my hand, preparing to call for help if needed. I had the police on speed dial. Call it paranoia.

_Oh God. I'm going to die. I'm going to die on my birthday and my friends won't have a clue. _I got to the middle of the alley when the noise became unbearably loud and I was suddenly enveloped into a bright light. I lost control of all my senses and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing of Merlin is mine. **

When I felt myself coming to, I couldn't help but have a slight panic attack. I felt grass, instead of gravel. I heard birds chirping, instead of cars blaring their horns. I felt sun, when it should still be dark.

I tore my eyes open only to regret it. The sun was out and in full force. By opening my eyes, I only aggravated the headache I could feel manifesting. I stayed lying down, but I slowly moved my limbs so as to not aggravate any more pain. I was fine, aside from the headache.

I got up and tried to recognize my surroundings. I was surrounded by green forest. _What? Where the hell am I? _I decided my best option would be to find civilization. I climbed up a steep hill and stumbled upon a path. Not knowing which way to go exactly, I went to my right.

I must've been walking for barely five minutes, when I heard the sound of horses stomping there way in my direction. I threw myself onto the side of the path and out of their way. I landed funny on my left wrist and a searing pain spread up my arm. I must've made a noise because the next thing I know a sword point is at my throat.

_A sword? Really? Who the hell are these people? _

I raise my eyes to see three men wearing chain mail and long red cloaks. "Is there a medieval fair in town?" I ask sarcastically. A curly-haired blonde man next to the one holding me at sword point goes to grab my arms and raise me into a standing position. I feel another sharp pain in my arm and release a cry. "Ah!" The man holding the sword lowers it as they take in my appearance. I guess what they saw wasn't deemed threatening.

"I am Sir Leon, Knight of Camelot. Are you hurt?" said the blonde man who had helped me stand. He had an English accent, which was kind of weird. While there are people with English accents all over Boston and the schools within, it was very random that I actually talk to people from England.

_Gee, ya think? _I think sarcastically. "I'm fine. It's just my wrist. I think I've sprained it."

"Allow us to escort you back to Camelot, my lady. We will take you to see the court physician," he said in a friendly enough manner. I decided I might as well go with these men. It'll get me to civilization quicker and despite his weird clothing and way of talking; I might as well trust him.

I nod my head and he escorts me to one of the horses they came with. Sir Leon helped me onto his horse and hopped on behind me. I went completely rigid, never having been this close with a man. _Well, a __**straight **__man _I thought, absentmindedly thinking about Kyle. If Sir Leon sensed my discomfort, he never said anything.

We made it to the end of the forest and I gasped at what lay in front of us. There was a gorgeous, huge white castle. I had never seen anything like it in my life! _So this is THE Camelot? _

"Wow" I whispered under my breath. Sir Leon heard me. "Its magnificent, isn't it?" he said. "It really is."

We made our way into the palace courtyard. Everybody's eyes were on me. I had never felt more exposed and judged in my life. It was awful. It was like being a new kid at a school and starting in the middle of a semester. What I noticed was that all the houses were so old and everybody was wearing older-fashioned clothes. I mean, I guess I had kind of already gotten used to the idea that I was in medieval times, but seeing it was completely different.

"I shall bring you to the physician's office and leave you with him," Leon said. I guess I had a look of panic on my face at that because he immediately said, "I'll be right back. I must give a report of our findings to the King."

"Your findings? You mean me?" I inquired. Leon nodded and continued walking with me until we got to a square, wooden door. He knocked and an old man answered the door.

"Gaius, this young woman needs some tending to. We discovered her in the forest and she seems a bit lost. Her wrist is also hurt." He showed me to a seat and then excused himself to go talk to the king.

"Hello, my dear. I am Gaius. I am the Court Physician. What exactly were you doing in the woods by yourself? You could've gotten much more serious injuries, had the knights not found you." He started examining my wrist.

"Hello, Gaius. My name is Sarah. I actually have no idea how I got there. I was walking down the road to my home, when some light suddenly blinded me. I guess I blacked out and I ended up in the forest."

"How did you manage to hurt your wrist?" he asked.

"The knights were coming right at me with their horses. I dived off the road to avoid getting trampled and I guess I landed on my wrist in a wonky way." He wrapped some cloth around it to keep the wrist stiff.

"That should do it. Would you like some water or something to eat? Who knows how long you were out there for?"

"Water would be great. Thank you." As he went to get me a cup of water from the other side of the room, the door opened with a loud bang. Gaius and I jumped at the loud noise. A tall, lanky boy with midnight black hair, big ears, and the bluest eyes you have ever seen walked in.

"Honestly, I have never met anyone more ungrateful as Arthur. He's such a prat. I can't even-oh! Hello!" he said when he noticed that Gaius was not alone. "Uh, Gaius? Who do we have here?" he said as he turned to look from Gaius to me and then back to Gaius.

"This is Sarah. Sir Leon and a few other knights found her in the forest on their patrol. I was helping her with her wrist."

"Oh. Hi, Sarah. I'm Merlin." He offered me a friendly smile and I gave him a small one of my own in return. Then I blanched.

"Wait…did you say your name was 'Merlin'? As in THE Merlin? The Merlin of legends?" I asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't know of any other Merlins, so I guess that does make me 'THE Merlin'. What legends are you talking about?" Merlin asked with a slight panic and intrigue in his eyes.

"This is going to sound so crazy and you'll think I'm absolutely insane, but for some reason, I feel like I can trust you two." I took a huge breath. "I think I'm from the future. I'm from the year 2013, to be exact. Where I come from there are stories of a man named Merlin, who is thought of to be much much older than you, that is known as the greatest warlock of all time. I've read a few of the stories. There's Merlin, King Arthur, Camelot, Knights of the Round Table, -you think I'm mad. Forget it. I shouldn't have said anything."

"2013? I suppose that would explain your strange clothing and accent. You are most certainly not from around here." said Gaius.

"How did you know about me? That I have magic?" Merlin asked. He seemed pretty freaked.

"So you ARE the Merlin the legends talk about! You seem a bit young than what has been pictured."

"Erm…sure. What exactly has been said about me thought?"

"Oh. Just that you help Arthur become the king he is destined to be and unites all of Albion. You are his right-hand man." I see his eyes just light up in delight. He has a pleased look on his face.

"If you are indeed from the future, Sarah," Gaius says, "then you mustn't tell us anything about our own futures. You wouldn't want to risk messing anything up."

"Of course, Gaius. You are absolutely right. I suppose I have already said too much."

"You should also know that magic is forbidden and you mustn't tell anyone about me." Merlin said.

"Magic is outlawed? But this is Camelot!"

"The Camelot you know of is incredibly different then the one we know of then. "Gaius said. _I guess so. _

Just then Sir Leon comes back into Gaius office and instructs us to follow him. I am so unbelievably nervous at what is about to happen. I am about to meet the King. _Crap. I don't even have a story. If I stick with the truth, I'm dead. _

We walk down long, stone corridors until we reach two large wooden doors. There are guards on either side of the door.

"I have requested an audience with the king. He is expecting us." Sir Leon says. The guards open up the doors and Merlin, Gaius and I shuffle in behind him. It is a large, stone (how shocking!)room with high windows. The room is quite empty except for a few guards and three occupied chairs.

I first spy a young, raven-haired woman. She's completely gorgeous with long hair, porcelain skin, and clothed in a gown fit for a queen. I have no idea who she is. She's too young to be married to the king, but I didn't think Arthur had a sister.

I move my eyes further left and I see an older gentleman with greying hair. He wears dark clothing, fit for royalty, so I can only assume he's the king. He has a stern look on his face and I know I would really not want to get on his bad side.

Further left, I see a young man with blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. He's tall and muscular. This must be Prince Arthur. His face is passive as his father leans over to whisper something into his ear. He gives his father a short nod and they all stand.

"Who are you and what is your business in Camelot." The King loudly asks. His voice echoes around the room and it causes a shiver to pass over me. My eyes widen in fright and I start shaking like a leaf. I have no story prepared. I can't even speak. "SPEAK, GIRL."

"Sire, please. You're scaring the poor girl. She looks completely harmless!" says the girl to the King's left. I give her a small smile in thanks and she gives me one in return.

"Morgana, I do not require your input. She looks fine, so therefore she can handle answering a few questions!"

"Sire, if I may?" Gaius asks. Uther nods at him. "When Sir Leon brought her to us, she seemed pretty shook up. Perhaps, yelling at her won't be the best tactic to get her to talk?"

"Of course, Gaius." Uther turns his gaze back to me and I immediately lower my eyes to the floor. "What is your name, girl?"

"My-my name is S-Sarah, your highness." I can just barely get the words passed my lips. My voice is trembling. The fear of meeting new people is completely overcoming me. Meeting Gaius and Merlin was different. I could just tell they were warm and friendly people. King Uther was making this atmosphere anything but and it was having a huge negative effect on me.

"Are you alright? You're shaking like a leaf." I look up. It was the prince who spoke. He looks at me just as concerned as Morgana was. This is all too much. My vision starts to blur, I start to hyperventilate and I start to sway back and forth. I briefly utter a "no" before my vision goes black and I hit the floor.

**Author's Note: While I do not own anything belonging to Merlin, I have decided to take a few liberties. Gwen won't be too too big in this story (despite how much I actually adore her) and this takes place somewhere in season 2. I won't be doing the whole episode-by-episode thing. I actually have no idea what exactly I'm going to be doing. Its my first fanfic and I strongly encourage reviews. I want to hear input and critiques! Thanks, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Merlin does not belong to me. **

"Is she going to be alright, Gaius?" I heard a voice ask as I start to come to. My head hurt like a motherfucker. I couldn't quite open my eyes because I knew the pain would increase. I laid still and tried to remain calm.

"Yes, sire. I believe she may have just overexerted herself. We have no idea what she went through. She doesn't even know." I recognized that voice. That was Gaius. _Gaius? So this hasn't been a dream. _I let out a small groan of frustration and completely halt any small movements I may have unintentionally made.

"Sarah? Sire, I do believe she is waking up." Gaius said. I took that as my cue to "wake up." Slowly, I opened my eyes to see Gaius, Merlin and the prince standing over me as I lay on the cot. I became incredibly self-conscious. I was wearing my jeans and now my nice top was all wrinkled. My shoes were on the side of the cot. I reached up to hold my head and my hair was just all over the place. I must've looked an awful site.

"What happened?" I asked as I turned to look at Gaius and Merlin. Arthur was making me far too nervous. I never did well with authority figures. I obviously didn't rebel or anything, but I got anxious and I think today proved that.

"Well, my dear, it appears you had some sort of a panic attack. How are you feeling?"

"I-I don't know. I just clam up when talking to authority figures." I try to keep my breathing leveled because I can sense Arthur's eyes on me. He's judging me, no doubt. Trying to see if I'm a threat to Camelot. _HA! I literally couldn't even hurt a fly if I tried. Yeah, I'm going to bring about the destruction of Camelot. _"I just couldn't breathe. I tried to think of something to say, but I was just so afraid."

"Why?" Arthur asked. "If you mean no harm, and you certainly look like someone who means no harm, than why were you afraid? My father won't hurt you." I can't look at him. I continue to gaze at the floor or anything other than Arthur really. "Would you please look at me? Like my father, I will not hurt you."

I gain the courage to look him in the eyes and that's when I get the strength. Our eyes are locked and I feel like I can tell him anything. _Well, almost anything._ "Sire, I know you know that I am not from around here. My accent. My clothes. The thing is, I am going to be honest with you in the fact that I don't know how to tell you where I'm from. I have no idea how you will react. For now, I'd just like to keep it to myself until I can fully articulate it. Please, sire." I take a deep breath and turn away from him.

"I will give you time if that is what you need. I will not push you because you seem willing to tell us. I'll give you time and some new chambers. I imagine you would like some space from this idiot." He gestures towards Merlin.

"Hey!" Merlin exclaims.

"I don't want to be any trouble." I try to explain that I'm probably no one he wants to get involved with. I know the rules of this time. Magic is outlawed. Time travel has to be involved with magic, although I guess it was more science. _It probably wouldn't make a difference to these people. I'm not talking until I know I'm safe. _

"Not at all! There's plenty of space." Arthur said. "I will have Merlin escort you to your new chambers when you are ready." Merlin nodded, accepting his new task.

"If you insist, Sire. Thank you."

"Please, if we are not in front of my father or the court, you may call me Arthur." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you….Arthur." I was already feeling better in his presence. He certainly wasn't horrible to look at and it turns out he was kind of nice.

"I will leave you now. Merlin? Come find me after you have escorted Sarah to her new chambers." Arthur requested as he was making his way out the door.

"Well. That could've gone a lot worse." I mumble to myself.

"Can I get you something to drink, Sarah?" Gaius asked. I simply just nodded my head. I was completely zoned out, thinking back on the conversation with the prince. _He seems nothing like his father. _

"If you're ready, I can bring you to your chambers now?" Merlin asked. He snapped me out of my reverie. I nodded my head again and slipped my shoes back on. "We should probably find you some new clothes. You'll stick out like a sore thumb dressed like that."

"You're probably right." I responded. "It'll have to wait though. I don't have any money. Well, any currency that you use any ways."

"I'll find you something to borrow in the meantime. You look about the same size as Gwen."

"Gwen? As in Queen Guinevere?" I ask him shocked. I hadn't seen the future queen yet. Merlin gave me a confused look.

"Gwen's not queen. She's the Lady Morgana's handmaiden and also one of my good friends. The first friend I made in Camelot, as a matter of fact."

"Oh." What else could I say? Apparently the legends got a lot of things wrong.

This entire time, we're trekking our way through the castle. Down long hallways and up one or two staircases. I keep receiving looks from guards, nobles, and servants alike because of my outfit, but decided to brush it off for now. Didn't stop the blush from appearing on my cheeks though. We got to the end of the hall and Merlin opened the door.

The room was massive! You could've fit my whole apartment in the there! I just stood in the door with a look of awe. There was a four-poster bed on the far side of the chamber. In front of the door was a sitting/dining area complete with a fireplace. There were a lot of windows with fantastic views of the citadel.

"How do you like it?" Merlin asked with a tiny smirk on his face. He was just standing in the middle of the room staring at my gob smacked face.

"Its gorgeous! I can't believe this whole room is for me! You know, my apartment from back home could probably fit in this."

"Err…right. Well, I'll just be right next door if you need anything." He said. I gave a questioning look. "Arthur's room is right next door. He wanted you to have a room close to him just in case you actually turned out to be some nutter and reeked havoc on Camelot. You know how it is."

"Umm…sure. Thanks for everything, Merlin. I really do appreciate it." I went up to him and gave him a little hug. He stiffened under my touch, but after a second, I felt him return the hug.

"Its not a problem. Having you hear could very well be a great adventure!" Merlin said as he let me go and went towards the door. "I'll have another servant send up some dinner for you. I'll see you in the morning, Sarah. Have a good night."

"Thank you, Merlin. Sleep well." After shutting the door after him, I made my way to my bed and sat down. I just kept looking all around the room and out the windows. I sprawled out on my bed and gave a little squeal of excitement. "So this is life in Camelot…."

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 3! Please take a moment and send a review! I wasn't too happy with this chapter, but I had a lot going on this week, so I couldn't really think too much about the story. I just finished college literally yesterday and couldn't be more relieved! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Merlin does not belong to me. **

I heard a door open and small footsteps make their way into my room. My face was buried in my pillow and I was snuggled deep under the covers of my bed. When I heard the noise, I started to wake up. I blinked my eyes a few times and was kind of startled when I realized I still wasn't home yet.

"I am so sorry if I woke you." A quiet voice over by the table spoke. "I was just bringing you a couple of dresses and some breakfast. Merlin suggested I bring you some dresses." I must've just been giving her a blank look because then I heard her introduce herself. "I'm Gwen. Well, Guinevere, but everybody calls me Gwen." She had a small smile on her face.

"Hello, Gwen. I'm Sarah." I stretch and get out of bed. I never changed after dinner last night. Sleeping in jeans definitely was not the most comfortable decision I have ever made. I take a second and study my new acquaintance. She's of average height with smooth, dark skin and gorgeous dark, curly hair that left me envious. _She truly looks like she could be Queen some day. _"I really appreciate the dresses. I'll return them as soon as I find a way to make some money."

"Oh don't worry about it. I never wear these anymore. They should suite you just fine." It was starting to get awkward. I never did well with strangers. "Well, I shall leave you start your day. If you need anything, I shall be with the Lady Morgana all day."

"Thank you, Gwen." I send a smile her way and I receive one in return as she goes out the door to start her duties.

I wander over to the two dresses Gwen brought in and held the first one up to my body. It was a dark blue dress with white embellishments, made for a servant. I change out of the clothes I brought with me and tucked them away in the cupboard in my room. I get into the dress and find that it fits me just fine. _Perfect fit. _I move over to the mirror in my room and take a gander. _Well, I certainly could look worse. Blue is definitely my color. _I smile at myself and move towards the table.

I spy some meats, cheeses, a roll, and some fruit. I grab some grapes and an apple and move on to find Merlin. I get the feeling that I shouldn't get too far away from him. I certainly feel safer with him nearby.

I make my way to Gaius' chambers. I nod and smile at nobility and servants alike along the way. I finish my apple as soon as I approach the door. I knock and wait for a reply before entering.

"Good morning, Gaius. I hope I'm not intruding on anything?" I say in greeting.

"Of course not, Sarah. How did you sleep?" Gaius says in response.

"Fine. I was just wondering if Merlin was here?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear. He's tending to Arthur at the moment." I nod my head and bid him a good day. I make my way back to my room because I realize that I'm next door to Arthur's room. _Should've just checked there first. All this walking in these slipper things is starting to hurt my feet. Ugh. _

Arthur's door in sight, I take a breath and move to knock when the door is suddenly ripped open and Merlin rushes out. In his haste, he didn't notice me and there was a small collision and we land on the floor in a mess of tangled limbs.

"_Mer_lin! What on earth is going on out there?!" I hear the prince bellow from inside his room.

"Erm…nothing, Sire!" Merlin replies as we are trying to untangle ourselves unsuccessfully. I just start laughing and can't stop. I stop trying to help get untangled and just lay on the ground laughing at the predicament. This causes Merlin to start laughing at the situation.

"What is going o—Sarah? Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur, hearing our laughter, comes to the door and glances at us on the floor. "If you are quite finished, _Mer_lin."

"Sorry, Arthur." Merlin moves to get up, still laughing although more quietly. Arthur, meanwhile, has stepped forward and offered his hand to help me up. With my face fully flushed, I accept his hand and get up off the ground. While I fix my dress and my hair, I try to calm down.

Turns out, calming down wasn't going to happen right away. I fix myself upright and take a look at Merlin and just start laughing again because it just reminded me of the face he made when he realized he was falling to the ground. Merlin continues his little giggling, amused by my reaction. Tears spring to my eyes because I'm laughing so hard. Arthur has an amused smirk on his face.

"Are you alright, Sarah? Do you need a minute?" Arthur asks me.

"No, Sire. I'm alright. I just….wasn't expecting that to happen." Mirth is clearly still in my eyes. I haven't laughed that hard in such a long time. It felt good.

"Is there something I could help you with?" He asks.

"Oh no. I was actually just looking for Merlin. I was told he'd be with you."

"Oh." Arthur says with a small frown on his face. "Well, Merlin was just finished here. He's all yours."

"Thanks, Arthur." I look towards Merlin. He nods his head towards the hall as a signal to start walking.

"Bye, your Royal Pratness." Merlin just had to get the last word in. We hear Arthur's door slam in retaliation and that just sets us off again, laughing.

"Oh, Merlin. You are just too much. I honestly haven't laughed that much in a very long time."

"Anytime, Sarah." He has a pleased grin on his face. "So was there something you needed? You came looking for me, after all."

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see you, I guess. I feel much safer with you around. You feel familiar, if that makes any sense?"

"I suppose it does. I just have to go polish Arthur's armor and than I could show you around the castle a bit. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great! It's honestly such a huge maze in here. I don't know how you get used to it." I honestly didn't. I must've gotten lost at least twice just trying to get back to my room. Thank goodness that there are literally guards and servants everywhere.

Merlin leads the way to the armory to collect Arthur's armor and we go to his room in Gaius' chambers. We start talking and Merlin starts asking about my life.

"Well, I'm from Boston, Massachusetts. That's in a country called the United States of America. At this point in time, it has yet to be discovered by settlers. I've lived in a girls' home for most of my life because my parents died when I was three."

"I'm so sorry." Merlin interrupts. "If it helps, I never knew my father."

"Its quite alright, Merlin. I barely remember them. I was so young. Anyways. When I became of age, I moved into a place with my friends Jackie and Kyle. They're great." I started to talk to Merlin about them and only when I feel his hand on mine do I realize I'm crying.

"You know, I'm not even sure they miss me. I mean, I know they like me, but there has always been a small part of me that felt that they could live without me. That I was just in their way. Jackie's gorgeous and always with her boyfriend and Kyle has his own life away from us. I-I guess I just don't really fit in there. They probably don't even know I'm gone." With that I just collapse into Merlin's side in a mess of tears. He throws his arms around me in comfort and starts to disagree.

"I don't think that's true. You're great. I bet they're sending out search parties for you right now because you are their very best friend and they care about you. Don't ever think so little of yourself. I've only known you for about a day and I can tell that you're important. That you mean something to those around you." He just kept holding me and hugging me until I finally calmed down.

"Thanks, Merlin." I give him a rather watery smile and receive a grin in return.

Right there I knew I had a real friend in Merlin.

**This was just a filler chapter. I know how I want to end this story. I just need to figure out how to get there. This is where you guys come in. I need help thinking up a villain. Just please leave a review with suggestions! I want to bring the villain in within the next two chapters! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. **

A couple hours after my heart-to-heart with Merlin, I find myself watching Merlin tending to Arthur on the knights' training ground. I had never seen anything like it, so I leaned against a short wooden fence and watched the show.

There was sword fighting, mace training, hand-to-hand combat, and even archery. It was incredibly diverse and there was Arthur commanding it all. He was standing about 20 yards in front of me in a commanding position with his legs drawn apart and his hands on his hips. His soft hair was blowing in the slight breeze and his face had a look on concentration on them. Merlin was next to him, in case Arthur needed anything.

Arthur was paying special attention to two men squaring off in a sword fight. I recognized Sir Leon as one of the fighters. The man he was up against severely lacked skill, especially where Sir Leon is concerned. I had heard throughout the castle that Sir Leon was one of the best sword fighters that Camelot had to offer. One of the only men who could beat him was Prince Arthur, himself.

Knowing that, I looked at both men in a new light. They had been trained to kill since the day they started their own training. Swords can be beautiful, but there is no mistaking just how deadly they are. However, I guess the men who wield them can be just as deadly, if not more so. I hate killing of any sort, but I had to take into consideration the time period I found myself in. They quite literally fought for survival. These times were vastly different to the time I was from.

During my silent reflection, Leon had disarmed his opponent, Arthur congratulated him and then berated the other knight for what he had done wrong.

"If you had been in battle, you would have been killed. You must use your strengths against your opponent. Sir Matthew, I know you can do better." Arthur turned to Merlin and told him to get his sword. Merlin went to a tent a few yards away from me and went back to Arthur with his sword and shield. "Allow me to show you what you did wrong and how you can improve." A fight commenced.

My breath was taken from me while watching Arthur fight. It was more like a dance, the way he moved so gracefully. Then it hit me. I was watching THE Arthur train with his knights. THE Arthur was sword-fighting right in front of me. A huge grin came on my face and it was hard to hide by the time I found Merlin making his way towards me.

"What's got you so happy? I didn't take you for the type to enjoy knight training." Merlin inquired.

"Don't be fooled. I hate violence of any kind. It just hit me who exactly I was watching train these knights and where exactly I was." I turn away from Arthur and face Merlin. "Merlin, you really have no idea of the stories I've heard about you all. I'm star struck right now."

Merlin gave a bashful smile and turned to watch Arthur. He started to comment on Arthur's fighting, pretending he knew what Arthur was thinking as he faced the kid. He was calling Arthur hilarious, made-up names and was adding sound effects when the swords clashed. Merlin knew how to get me laughing and when the two of us were laughing, it was quite a sight, as we had previously learned. I started to comment as well as if I was Sir Matthew. We had a small commentary going along until Arthur unarmed Sir Matthew, turned to Merlin and started shouting.

"What on earth is so funny, _Mer_lin?! All I can hear is your pathetic attempts at flirting!" He was storming over to us. When he recognized that it was me who was with Merlin, distracting his practice, his expression softened, but hardened again when he looked at Merlin.

"Sorry, Sire. I was just try—"

"He was just trying to make me feel better. I was upset earlier and he knows that, so he was just trying to brighten my day. I apologize for distracting your training, your highness." I can't believe I willingly spoke to Arthur like that. The minute his eyes connected with mine, I felt a jolt and it took everything in me not to gasp at the beautiful shade of blue. He really was too good to be true.

"I'm truly sorry to hear you were upset earlier. If there is anything I can do, all you have to do is ask."

"Oh, Sire. There really is no need. I haven't even told you of how I came to be here and you're willing to do any favor I may ask. I'm honored, but it is not necessary. I feel like I don't deserve it."

The mood had definitely shifted. Gone was the light-hearted fun that Merlin and I had been having and in its place was an awkward tension.

"I believe that you do want to tell me, but you just need time. I am giving you that time. I see no need to make you any more uncomfortable than you already feel. We could be…friends, if you want."

I was struck silent. "That's more than I could ask for, Sire. Thank you."

"We've been over this, Sarah. Its just Arthur when not in the presence of the court." He gave me a flirtatious grin and swaggered back to training. There was no other way to describe it. It was a princely swagger. _Damn, boy!_

I chuckle at my thoughts as I continue to watch Arthur.

A few minutes must have past because the next thing I know Merlin is nudging my arm with his.

"If you're done ogling, we can go find some dinner. Training is over for the day."

"Sounds good….And I was _not _ogling. I was merely lost in my thoughts."

"Sure you were. I just have to drop Arthur's armor back in the armory and then serve him his dinner and I'll meet you back in Gaius' room?"

"See you there!" I leave Merlin to attend to his master and make my way to my room to prepare for dinner. I was outside all afternoon and wanted to freshen up a bit. Gaius and Merlin had been so welcoming and understanding. They were willing to let me have dinner with them in exchange for information about the future. I refused to tell them anything from the legends, but I told them about my future. The one I had grown up in. I really was so thankful to have these wonderful men to talk to if I needed to.

By the time I broke out of my second reverie of the day, I realized I was running late. However, when I left my room, I saw that Merlin was a few steps ahead of me. I called out to him and together we made it down to the physician's quarters. Merlin was telling me of the banter he had just had with Arthur when he delivered his dinner. Arthur had asked about Merlin's relationship with me.

"He sounds jealous if you ask me." Merlin states.

"Uh…why would he be jealous?"

"Well, its not every day that a beautiful, mysterious stranger walks into Camelot and doesn't give the Prince the time of day and instead only spends time with his servant. He sounded jealous."

"What?!" Merlin called me beautiful and said that the prince was jealous that I was spending time with Merlin over him. I blushed madly.

"Yeah. He was inquiring all about the conversation we were having earlier and what you were upset about." He was smirking at my shocked face. _Prince Arthur. THE Prince Arthur is jealous of Merlin about spending time with ME?! That's hilarious. _

I bust out laughing at the thought. Merlin's smirk turns to a confused frown. "What's so funny?"

"There is no way that the prince is jealous. He has nothing to be jealous of. If he wants to spend time with me, well…..I guess all he really needs to do is ask." Seeing Merlin's smirk start to reappear, I continue on. "_Not _that I want to spend any time with him more than I have to. I have to protect myself here, Merlin. I'm not ready to tell him yet." _What kind of relationship…friendship would that be, to be based on a lie and on fear? _

"I understand. It's just that I've never seen him jealous before. Especially of _me! _It was great!" Merlin chuckles.

"Just don't tease him too much about it. Something tells me that it wouldn't be in your best interest to do so." It was now my turn to smirk at him as he realized the ramifications of what exactly would happen.

"Are you kids going to let your dinner get cold or are you going to get in here and eat?" We hear Gaius ask from behind the door into his quarters. We enter and find three bowls of soup and a plate of bread we'd all share on the table. We all sit down and dig in.

"So tell us more about the future." Merlin says.

"Well, I told you about my personal life, so I guess I'll tell you more about life in general. Ummm….let's see. The country I come from, there isn't a monarchy." Gaius interrupts by saying, "But then who leads the people?" "Well, the people choose their own leaders. It is sometimes flawed, but we do it to ourselves, I guess, since we choose our leaders. We vote and the top candidate wins. They are the President. The leader of the "free world", so to speak. That's what my country is called. The United States of America is known as the free world because we were once a colony under the rule of a monarchy in another country. There was a revolution and now we govern ourselves."

"Wow. So no kings or queens, but a president?" Merlin asks.

"Yeah. Every four years there is another election to choose another leader. After one term, they have the option to run again, but after two terms, they can't run again. The current president is President Barack Obama. The country's first African American president. I'm happy to say that I voted for him in my first election that I was able to vote. Most of the opposing side thinks he's running our economy into the ground, but I don't care about that. I care about his social policies. I care about the happiness and equality of others. No one should place themselves above others. Its disgusting."

"You're very passionate about this, my dear." Gaius notes.

"I am. People shouldn't live in fear about who they are. They shouldn't have to hide." I look at Merlin as I say this and I can see the parallels. Merlin gets it too. There is a moment of complete understanding.

"Erm…moving on." I break eye contact and start talking all about technology and my knowledge of future medicine because I know that might be something Gaius has an interest in.

However, what we all fail to notice is the crack in the door and a pair of eyes looking in at us. Outside in the hall, Morgana looks on in a state of shock, hearing what Sarah has to say. Morgana backs away from the door and turns around to go back to her room. She was going to get her sleep tonic from Gaius, but after hearing what she just heard, she thinks she'll send Gwen down in a bit to retrieve it. She had a lot to process and a lot to think over.

"So, our new guest is a…time traveler?" Morgana asks herself. _What would Arthur say?_

**I've decided not to go with a villain of the week. It'll sort itself out, since no one has suggested anything. It'll be fine. However, I would still love any and all input. You have an idea? Suggest it to me. Like I said, I already have an ending in mind. I just don't know how to get the story there quite yet. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

After dinner, Merlin showed me around the castle a bit. He showed me the laundry room, kitchens, throne room, knights' quarters, and several other places I'd promptly forget how to get to. He was telling me a bit about his life before coming to Camelot and about his mother. You could tell he dearly missed her, but his life was in Camelot now and she understood that.

When the tour was over, Merlin escorted me to my chambers before going to Arthur's room next door. I entered my room and it was completely dark except for a candle by the door. I took the candle and went to light the fireplace. When I turned around, I saw a figure sitting in the dark.

I must've jumped 5 feet in the air and gave a little scream. The dark mass jumped up and hurried to me to put their hand over my mouth. My eyes adjusted to the room and I saw who it was.

"Shhhh! Its just me." the voice said. "Its just Morgana."

"My lady! You scared me half to death!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I just had to talk to you about something." She escorted me to a chair and she sat next to me. "I overheard you earlier. In Gaius' chambers."

The shock must've appeared on my face. "My lady, I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about." My face was turning even paler than it was before. I started twisting my long blonde hair in my fingers. My eyes were shifting nervously. _She knows!_

"Please do not lie to me, Sarah. I would greatly like the chance to be friends, but if you continue to lie, I will have no choice but to tell Arthur."

"Oh please don't do that! I will—I will tell you anything you want to know." I spoke with a resigned sigh. _There's nothing else I can do. I'm not ready for Arthur to know. _

"Start from the beginning." Morgana had an eager gleam in her eyes. "I promise not to tell Uther or Arthur. You're clearly scared."

"Umm..Alright. I am from the year 2013 in a country called the United States of America. I was walking home after attending a party on my 21st birthday and I heard a strange noise. When I got close enough, a bright light followed it. I came to and that's when the knights found me." I looked at Morgana and she had a sad smile on her face.

"You really are telling the truth aren't you?" she asks me.

"How could you tell?"

"Your eyes. They're so sad. How do you plan to return back to your time?"

"I have no idea. I don't even know how I came to be here exactly. Magic is actually real here, but its illegal, so can't do that. Gaius and Merlin said they'd help with anything I needed."

Morgana had a confused look on her face. "What do you mean by 'magic is actually real here'? Of course its real."

"Not where I come from. Only magic that's done there is a trick of the eye. Simple parlor tricks."

"That's peculiar." Morgana sighed. "I guess I should be leaving you to sleep for the night. I do hope we can talk again soon." We both move towards the door.

"Of course, my lady. Any time."

"Please, Sarah. Its just Morgana." We exchange smiles and I close the door. _Wow. How on Earth could she be evil? _

I shrug that thought to the side and get ready for bed. I find a night gown in my room's cupboard and continue to prepare for bed.

As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm dead to the world.

What felt like minutes, but must've been hours later, I was suddenly awoken by loud bells. Confused and disorientated, I got out of bed and made my way to my door. I opened it to peak into the hallway and was spotted by Arthur coming out of his own room.

"Sarah. Please remain in your chambers. Everything will be fine."

"What's going on? What are the bells for?"

"They're warning bells. It means something's attacking the city." Merlin said, suddenly popping up behind Arthur with his armor in his hands.

Arthur whips his head around to Merlin. "Don't go telling her that, _Mer_lin." He turns back around to me and says, "I'm sure everything will be fine. Its probably nothing serious."

I guess I didn't look too confident in that because Arthur grabs my hands and simply holds them. Blue eyes meet green. "I promise everything is fine. Please, go back to sleep. It will all blow over in the morning."

I wasn't going to fight with him when his people needed him, so I nodded my head and went back into my room. I ran to my window and moments later saw Merlin and Arthur running through the citadel to the knights and horses.

The last thing I saw before I went back to bed was Arthur's retreating figure on horseback. I found myself hoping and praying for him to return safely.


End file.
